


麻雀

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，ooc。又是陈年旧债，我觉得不虐，嗯。
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 1





	麻雀

岛田源氏一直是自由的麻雀。

源氏和半藏是两兄弟，他们的关系很难描述。半藏从小就非常的自制，没有一点孩子应有的天真，可源氏正好相反。他像是把半藏的那份童年也拿到了自己身上一样，活泼开朗，精力旺盛的好像永远也不会停下来。

源氏一直是宗次郎头疼又无可奈何的存在，在这个压抑而威严的岛田帝国中源氏像是一阵春风，温暖，肆意，捕捉不住。  
源氏并不是一开始就喜欢半藏的。对于这个威严的哥哥，源氏一开始也很害怕，但小孩子并没办法控制自己的好奇心，他真的很想和这个大他三岁的同胞哥哥一起玩，可是半藏从不回应。  
“父亲，为什么哥哥从来都不和我一起玩？”不停碰壁的源氏找到了自己的父亲。  
“你的哥哥比你成熟的多，他知道以后自己要继承发展岛田家的帝国，所以注定要牺牲一些不必要东西”宗次郎摸着源氏柔软的短发。  
“所以你也学学你的哥哥。”  
“继承岛田家？”源氏并不理解，他很快就把这个问题抛在脑后。用水汪汪的大眼睛凝视着宗次郎，小手抓着他的衣角，源氏用又软又糯的声音继续发问“那哥哥怎么才能和我一起玩呢？”  
宗次郎叹了一口气，他抱起源氏让他坐在自己的身上，两人坐在庭院中看着花村漫天的樱花。  
“源氏快点长大就会明白了”  
“源氏长大了就能和哥哥一起玩了吗？”源氏啃着手指看自己的父亲。  
“也许吧……”宗次郎看着飘落的樱花感叹“总有一天你们会成文独当一面的大人”  
“大人？”源氏歪头，宗次郎说的话他一句都没有理解，但这番话让他忽然有了一个想法。

第二天，源氏跑到父亲的房间里翻出了他平时经常穿的衣服，他手忙脚乱的把衣服套在身上。对着父亲房间里的镜子源氏皱紧了眉头。他现在太小了，宗次郎的衣服直接把他罩在了里面，太长的裤腿和袖子绊的源氏翻了好几个跟头。即使大的夸张的衣服穿在身上十分搞笑源氏还是满脸严肃，他一步三个跟头的跑去找半藏，看到半藏那一刻他脸上的表情像是找到了宝贝。  
“你干什么？”半藏看到奔跑的一坨衣服皱起了眉，但他还带着婴儿肥的脸做这个表情一点威严都没有。  
“哥哥你现在是不是可以跟我玩了？”源氏摔得灰头土脸。  
“你又胡闹，不能乱穿父亲的衣服，赶紧换回去道歉！”嘴上还在教训自己的活宝弟弟，但半藏还是放下了手中正在读的书卷去给源氏擦蹭了满脸的土。  
“昨天我问父亲怎么才能和你玩，父亲说长大就可以了！”源氏尽力地站直显得自己高一些，好想这样袖子和裤腿就不会绊倒他。  
“嗯？那和你穿成这样有什么关系？”半藏按住乱动的源氏去拍打他身上的灰。  
“因为父亲是大人啊！只有大人才能穿大人的衣服所以我穿上父亲的衣服不也是大人了吗？”这番话说的相当理所当然，孩子神奇的脑回路让半藏也不由地呆愣了几秒，随后他控制不住自己的表情笑了出来。  
“你是笨蛋吗！”半藏一反平时的严肃抱住源氏笑的肩膀直抖。  
“我才不是笨蛋！而且哥哥现在不就陪我玩了吗！”说着源氏一挺胸，一脸“看我多聪明”的表情，半藏一时哭笑不得。  
“好了，现在一起去父亲那里认错，你这次可别想逃过惩罚，错了就是错了。”半藏很自然的抱起了源氏，源氏环住半藏的脖子心安理得的窝在他的臂弯里。  
“我才没错，明明是父亲这么说的！”源氏还有点委屈“我就是照做了而已！”  
“所以你是个笨蛋！”半藏训斥的毫不留情。  
“哼！我才不是笨蛋！”源氏故意把一身的灰往半藏身上蹭。  
“你别乱动，我抱不住了！”半藏被乱动的源氏蹭的重心不稳，脚下一滑两人一起摔进了池塘里弄的像个落汤鸡。  
“都是你胡闹！”裹着被子喝着母亲熬的姜汤，半藏去捏源氏的脸。  
“哥哥不要捏了！”源氏一边笑一边躲闪着。  
“明明哥哥可以和我一起玩的，为什么每天都把自己弄的和父亲一样严肃啊！”源氏不解。  
“因为我们以后是要继承岛田家，所以不能像别人一样每天就知道玩”说到这里半藏就像变脸了一样，也不捏源氏了，他严肃的裹着被子正坐在那里。  
“我们必须回应父母的期待，以后成长为独当一面的大人”当再次看向源氏的时候，半藏眼中的温柔已经完全消散了，明明还是个小萝卜头却已经有了帝王一般的气势。  
“这是我们的责任，所以源氏你也不能再这么懒散下去了！”他压低了声音训斥源氏。

“哥哥你不累吗？”被忽然变脸的半藏吓了一跳，源氏愣了一会才反应过来。  
“这不是累不累的问题，这是我们的命运和责任”  
“可是这样真的不难受吗？我不喜欢去做我讨厌的事情”源氏歪头看着半藏。  
“这是我们的责任！”  
这时候源氏隐约感觉到了他与半藏本质上的不同，也许这就是为什么日后半藏可以成长为苍龙，而他却只能是只麻雀。但现在的源氏依然没有任何觉悟，即使被半藏严厉的训斥了他却还想找哥哥玩，因为即使只有短短的一段时间，和半藏在一起也让他非常开心。

半藏并非讨厌源氏，只是如果不限制自己的话小孩子的心性就会暴露出来，这样对自己的课业没有任何帮助。半藏还是挺喜欢自己那个像个糯米团子一样可爱的弟弟，但他不能放纵自己，他必须做一个完美的岛田家继承人。  
在两人都上了初中之后，源氏在一天晚上偷偷跑到了半藏房间里。  
“又有什么事？”半藏现在看见源氏就头疼，他的出现总会打乱他按部就班的生活。  
“哥哥！上次咱们上学看到的那窝小鸟孵出来了！”源氏兴奋的扒着窗口。  
“哥哥不想去看一下吗！”  
“你不要胡闹！”半藏皱紧眉头。  
“哥哥！其实你很想去的吧！去的话我们还可以买圆子回来吃！”源氏继续诱惑。  
“不行就不行！你功课做完了吗，不能惹父亲生气，而且这么晚了不合规矩！”半藏仍然不为所动。  
“我今天特意把功课写完了的！而且我好想知道小鸟长什么样子啊！哥哥你也没见过刚出生的小鸟吧！是不是也是毛茸茸的呢？”源氏依然喋喋不休，半藏已经开始有些松动。  
作为一个孩子他即使再怎么控制天生的好奇心是不会被磨灭的，他也非常想知道小鸟的样子，也想溜出去看看，但规矩就是规矩，责任就是责任，想要成长就必须学会舍弃。  
“不行！”半藏对自己狠狠地说。  
“哥哥～不会被发现的！你和我一起去吧！”源氏开始了他的撒娇大法，他扑倒半藏怀里像小时候一样磨蹭他的脸。  
“源氏！”半藏压低了声音，但怎么听都像是无可奈何。  
“有我在咱们绝对不会被父亲发现的！而且哥哥你也好久都没和我玩了！就当放松一下怎么样！毛茸茸的小鸟哦！而且哥哥和我一起去的话我绝对一周的功课都好好完成！”源氏做了个发誓的动作。  
“真的？”半藏的态度松动了。  
“说话算话！男人就要有担当！”源氏学着父亲的语气，兄弟二人都不由的笑了出来。  
“不可以不尊重父亲”  
“可是哥哥你也笑了！”  
在源氏的死缠烂打之下半藏和他偷偷溜了出去，刚出生的小鸟并不好看，连毛都没有，但是即使光秃秃的也很新奇，源氏一路上显得非常高兴，他拉着半藏的手哼着不知名的跑调曲子，脸上的笑容比当晚的星光还要璀璨。  
不过结果当然是兄弟二人被宗次郎得了个正着，两人被打了一顿关了一个星期禁闭。听着宗次郎的训斥源氏依然是无所谓的态度，但半藏低着头一言不发，脸上带着深深的愧疚。从那以后半藏再也不和源氏出去玩了，他终于把性格中属于孩子的那份天真彻底杀死了。

但源氏并不知晓。

当两人成年之后源氏依然是一副跳脱的谁都管不住的样子，就像宗次郎起的那个外号一样，他是麻雀，而麻雀宁愿死也不会失去自由。  
源氏不想继承家族，他越发的变本加厉，不学无术。他每天都沉迷游戏厅晚出晚归还结交了一群狐朋狗友。家族中的人每当提起岛田家的次子没有不叹息的，他们觉得如此放荡的源氏已经无药可救，不配拥有岛田这个姓氏。源氏巴不得脱离出去，他不想要继承岛田家更讨厌那些死板的规矩，麻雀注定要回归天空，但他却有着岛田家的人无法逃脱的命运。生在岛田家那就带着岛田这个姓氏而死，没有人可以逃离。  
彻底将自己的天性抹杀的半藏成长成了岛田家传说里提到的神龙，他果断，伟大，有他的存在岛田家一定可以到达他父亲都没能到达的高峰，源氏和半藏的距离越来越远。巨龙浅于深海，而麻雀生于天空。两兄弟的矛盾越来越大，但源氏总是相信着半藏其实像小时候一样心中仍旧有着被压抑的温情。  
他们的第一次发生的意料之外却也是情理之中。源氏没有拒绝，他被半藏压在身下粗暴地进入，半藏的表情带着疯狂和不忍。  
“你听话不好吗？”他向源氏怒吼。  
“一起继承家族不好吗？为什么一定要忤逆我？”  
“对不起哥哥，那是你的梦想不是我的……”

那次之后他和半藏的距离更远了，半藏彻底成为了那只孤高的神龙，强大，不屈，他孤独的守卫着属于自己的领土，用暴君一般的方式巩固着自己的地位，让家族变的铜墙铁壁，坚不可摧。而麻雀只能仰望着，无法靠近，无法触及。

当决裂的那天到来，冰冷的刀刃将他的身体劈开，源氏终于意识到眼前的半藏早就不是当年那个会跟自己掏鸟窝，会因为自己做的蠢事而大笑的哥哥了。他的哥哥本是呆在浅滩的巨龙，而他只是一只麻雀却天真的以为哥哥和他是一样的，现在哥哥要回到海里，他这只小麻雀却不能跟随。  
生命从身体中流逝，源氏终于明白

巨龙不会停留在浅滩，而麻雀注定飞不过沧海。


End file.
